A Growing Down Dragon Boy
by Pricat
Summary: When Deadly creates a growing down potion and Dudley drinks it, antics ensue until Dudley becomes a baby meaning Deadly has to take care of him
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hehe so this is a random, but cite idea which was inspired by something plus imagining Dudley being a baby again inspired this.**

 **In this story, Deadly makes a growing down potion, but gives it to Dudley and now our favourite dragon boy is slowly growing down back into a baby dragon.**

 **I hope everybody enjoys.**

* * *

"Hmm, an growing down potion, cool as everybody wants to turn back into a kid sometimes, but who am I gonna try it on that gets magic?" Deadly asked himself, seeing Dudley who was his older twin brother.

"What're you panning now, some epic prank you and Sneaker are cooking up?" Dudley asked.

"Not a prank, a pition experiment so your friends can relax, besides Sneaker doesn't need my help." Deadly told him, seeing him leave with a to of accessories so reading the potion recipe.

He hoped that Dudley wouldn't be too mad, but this potion was too tempting for somebody, like Deadly to make adding the ingredients into his pot, remembering Dudley loved coffee, so could slip the potion into it.

He was reciting the spell clearly, and with confidence but focus as the potion gleamed with magic making Deadly rub his clawed hands in glee.

He saw Dudley going to the break room, but making him coffee, pouring the whole bottle into Dudley's mug, making Dudley impressed drinking up.

Deadly knew growing down woukd take a very long while indeed, so watching would be fun.

"Wow,this is

ike the best coffee ever, you have to tell me how to make it!" Dudley said.

"Maybe later, little brother." Deadly said giggling.

Dudley wad beginning to feel wrird, unaware Deadly had made him drink a potion, feeling sleepy like he needed an nap, going to lie down since Piggy or the others didn't need him right now, so an nap wouldn't hurt.

* * *

While sleeping on one of the couches in the other break room, Dudley glowed because the potion was starting to work on him, but it was turning him into a ten year old dragon boy!

Deadly was impressed, that his potion was working so very well knowing Dudley would keep growing down, stopping at baby age which he didn't realise would happen that the potion would sooner or later turn his twin brother into a baby dragon.

"Wow, the others especially Piggy, even Dudley are gonna be surprised." he said chuckling softly.

When Dudley woke up, he felt weird, plus felt young and his clotnes weren't fitting like normal going to a mirror, stunned that he was ten years old again!

"Oh boy, Piggling's gonna freak, if she sees!" Dudley said squeakily, covering his mouth with his hands because he even sounded younger which scared him.

He sighed, seeing Kermit curious, wondering if he was Ojay seeing Dudley nod, knowing he guessed something was up, seeing Deadly there sighing.

Plus he remembered he had wanted to be ypung again, so guessed his mischievous twin brother was trying to help but the smells of the break room excited the ten year old making Dudley chuckle, remembering Dudley had a Swert fang plus something else crossed Deadly's mind, that if his brother was growing down, he needed looking after.

Meaning Deadly could be Dudley's guardian, while all this was happening, so nobody would freak out or worry, grinning seeing Dudley eating chocolate pudding which was cute.

"Oh hey uncle, you're worrying about me hehe!" Dudley said, revealing ten fangs in his mouth which would indicate how grown down Dudley would become, remembering ad his normal age having lots of fags seeing one might fade soon.

"That's good, I just can get him to open his mouth when I need to check." Deadly muttered.

"Check for what, uncle?" Dudley asked.

"Cavities, you know?" Deadly lied.

He saw his growing down brother hyper and running around, which was kind of cute because he forgot Dudley was like this, when they were both kids.

"This is gonna be fun, than I imagined." he said.


	2. The Next Day

_A/N_

 ** _Hehe here's more of the story where it's going plus Dudley growing down is adorable plus Piggy is helping after Deadly explains._**

 ** _In this chapter, it involves clothes, one of Dudley's favourite things in the world plus he gets a little sleepy and finds his old favourite stuffed animal._**

* * *

It was later that evening, and Up Late with Piggy was going on which made Dudley happy, but right now was in the green room with Gloria Stefan his pet penguin since that had been Piggy's idea, after seeing Dudley as a ten year old but Deadlyhad explained to her, so foubd Dudley grown down or the idea of him growing down very adorable.

Deadly hoped the others would not find out, because they would be weirded out hearing Dudley laugh without a care so maybe this was the best idea he'd ever had, hearing Dudley yawn, and rub his eyes which was a sign that Dudley was tired.

"Yep, somebody's ready to visit sleepytown." Deadly said.

"Maybe, but things are funny!" Dudley said yawning.

Deadly then picked him up as it was time to go home, sering Gloria Stefan inDudley's arms, knowing he never left her behind so was going to his house.

He was putting Dudley on the couch after putting him in pyjamas seeing he was all worn out, since growing down in age would do that kissing his brotner's forehead, since a dragon kiss protected from harm.

"Sleep tight, and I'll see you in the morning." he whispered.

* * *

Later the next morning or around noon, Dudley began to stir but a little grumpy which was typical when a kid stayed up late, rubbing his eyes getting off the couch finding Deadly in the kitchen, relieving the Phantom of the Muppets.

"Hey you're up, as you were really tired." Deadly said.

Dudley nodded but yawning, as Deadly saw one of the ten fangs had disappeared, meaning Dudley was becoming nine years old, plus they had to get him clotnes that fitted his younger body plus his furry dragon tail was sticking out, making Deadly chuckle.

"Not funny, besides I can make my own clothes, like normal." Dudley said.

"I know, but we need to get you clothes, just in case." Deadly said pouring cereal into a bowl along with apple juice since being younger, Dudley foubd coffee disgusting which had been hilarious.

After getting dressed, Dudley was leaving with Deadly for the mall but when there, trying on clothes which Deadly was buying seeing Dudley relieved even though he loved fashion, he'd pretended he was in a fashion show when he'd been trying clothes on.

Later, after getting home, Dudley was trying to take an nap but coukdn't even though the mall had tired him out, making Deadly realise why.

Dudley always slept with a stuffed Chinese dragon, that King Jareth had given him when he was four knowing it was in storage finding the box it was in, Pkus cleaning it up since it was dusty, seeing Dudley happy seeing it.

"Scaly, where were you?" Dudley said cuddling it.

"He was in a cave for a long while,but he missed you too." Deadly said.

He saw him out like a light, which was cute, but let him be seeing his phone buzz, as it was Piggy wanting to know how Dudley was, and how cuter he'd gotten.

Later, Dudley began to stir sitting up but rubbing sleep from his eyes but cuddling Scaly guessing Deadly was doing something, seeing he was ordering takeout for tnem making Dudley grin.

"Aw hey, you had a good nap, eh?" Deadly asked.

"Yep, but you Ojay, as you look worried?" Dudley replied..

"Nothing's wrong, Dudley." Deadly said to him.

He saw Dudley drinking juice,since he was going to have soda, with dinner


	3. Loop De Loops And Tummy Aches

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of the story, and happy you are enjoying.**

 **So in this one, little nine year old Dudley learns what happens when you eat a lot of ice cream for dessert, then do a lot of loop de loops, but Deadly helps him out being the big brother since Dudley is growing down.**

* * *

"Whoa, isn't he gonna make homself dizzy?" Piggy asked.

"Yep, but little dragons are like that, and he's now nine as a gang faded this morning, Piggy." Deadly saId

It was early evening and both Deadly and Tne growing down Dudley were at the studio but right now, Dudley was hyper from eating ice cream so was doing loop de loops which astounded both Deadly and Piggy.

They saw Dudley come down, hiccuping as his stomach felt all bubbly Ibside, like it was a shook up can of soda making Piggy giggle.

"That's what happens, when you eat ice cream, tnen do a zillion loop de loops." Deadly told him seeing Dudley dizzy but looking a little green, making him and Piggy exchange a look.

"Pkease don't puke, Ojay?" Piggy said seeing Deadly chuckle.

"Owwww, my tummy hurts bad!" Dudley whimpered.

Deadly felt bad, because he'd let Dudley have a lot of ice cream, so could take care of him if he was sick later. so was prepping the ginger ale, just in case seeing Piggy agree.

Dudley was playing quietly, which relieved the others, plus Sam had seen Dudley doing loop de loops which had impressed, but worried him because he could have gotten hurt.

"Deadly's got Dudley under control, so no need to worry." Kermit said.

* * *

That early morning, Dudley didn't feel too good like he was going to throw up, leaving his room and running to the bathroom throwing up in the sink unaware Deadly was there.

"Aww,somebody's got a tummy ache, eh?" Deadly said, as Dudley nodded.

He was helping Dudley clean himself up, and put him in clean pyjamas, but put a hot water bottle on Dudley's tummy which felt nice while in bed with a sore tummy, like soothing as he fell asleep which relieved Deadly.

He was going to bed,knowing Dudley would feel sore but he would recover, along with learning a lesson chuckling softly to himself lying back down in his bed in his room.

Later that day, Dudley was just resting because his tummy hurt, making Deadly relieved

He cared about him a lot, so knew he would be careful, seeing him asleep which was good, but let him be making himself lunch, and humming to himself knowing Dudley would feel better in a bit.

He just hoped Dudley wouldn't grow down too fast, because he was kind of enjoying him like this


	4. A Little Nyped Up

**A/N**

 **Hehe, here's more of this story, since a growing down Dudley is very cute**

 **So in this one, Constantine finds out what Deadly did to Dudley but finds it cute so doesn't mind.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Constantine was curious, about the dragon boy hanging out with Sneaker and the other kids was making Deadly chuckle adjusting his mask, since nobody guessed it was Dudley stunning Constantine, wondering just how the heck. something like that had happened, seeing Gloria Stefan run up to Dudley, hugging his leg.

"I wanted to make a growing down potion, so got Dudley to test it, but he's having fun but the only one that knows beside us,is Piggy." Deadly said which impressed Constantine.

"Meaning you get to be the bigger brother, I see?" the master thief told him,

"Yes, you could say that." Deadly said to him.

He hoped nobody else besides Constantine and Piggy knew that Dudley was growing down, because they wouldn't believe him,or panic since his twin brother tended to their fashion needs but that was when he was his normal age, not now so was leaving him be because he looked so happy pkaying with Sneaker and her cousins.

"Relax Deadly, Sneaker can keep a secret." Cobstantine told hiDeadly sighed, seeing a hyped up Dudley, guessing that Sneaker had given him soda which was making him worry, knowing that it would be impissible to calm him down.

"We're just having fun, uncle Deadly." Sneaker told him.

Constantine grinned, but was letting the chaos ensue, as it was just kids being kids, so let them be, plus Dudley was starting to calm down, which was good but going home making Constantine sigh because they were just having fun.

* * *

That night, Deadly was reading a certain book to Dudley as the eight year old blue scaled and skinned dragon boy who was in pyjamas which Deadly found cute, plus if he wanted to, he could make the antidote for the potion and restore Dudley to his normal age bit right now, he just wanted to keep his brother littler.

"Yeah, we was having fun." Dudley said yawning, as he was tired.

Deadly was tucking him into bed, seeing him cuddling Scaly kissing his forehead, which made Deadly smile leaving Dudley to sleep since being little, he needed his rest.

He would check on him in the morning, in case he grew down some more going to read for a bit hoping things would be okay, but after midnight was sleepy and going to bed.

The next morning, he found Dudley on his bed on his side, with Scaly in his arms making Deadly guess that he wanted to be near him, stroking his head gently, seeing him smile in sleep.

He was going to make breakfadt, and coffee plus outing juice into a sippy cup since when Dudley was littler, he wasn't good with drinking out of a cup without a straw.

Dudley giggled, waking up as he could smell Tne sweet smell of pancakes getting up and running into the kitchen making Deadly grin at this, seeing Dudley would become seven very soon.

He was hugging Deadly's leg, making the phantom of the Muppets giggle at this because this was very sweet but saw him get carried away with sprinkles, whipped cream but added ice cream making Deadly curious knowing the others would freak out, or be stunned that Dudley was this hyped up on sugar.

At the studio, the others were wondering what had gotten into the dragon boy because Dudley was running around seeing Piggy want to help calm him down.

She was singing a lullaby to him, seeing him begin to calm down which relieved the others, wondering what had made Dudley hyper' seeing him get sleepy.

"He kinda had pancakes, with chocolate and whipped cream, which was why he was so hyper." Deadly told her, seeing Dudley cuddling his furry dragon tail, which annoyed and secretly made Deadly very happy since dragons were very loyal, creative and loving compared to what people read about in books.

"Aww, that is so cute!" Piggy said to him.

"I know, right now he needs me." Deadly replied.

He heard Dudley snoring which they both found cute.

Layer after waking up, Dudley was feeling better after an nap which relieved Deadly, seeing him eat cookies but cuddling Gloria Stefan as she wanted to play.


	5. A Wild Thanksgiving

It was Thanksgiving morning, and Deadly was awake but saw his growing down brother on the bed but now six and a half but looked cuter with his scales looking fluffier, plus sleeping with an night light because he didn't like the dark which made the Phantom sigh, remembering Halloween and him and Dudley having a talk.

Plus he knew that Thanksgiving was at the studio, knowing it woukd be intresting with a growing down Dudley since he didn't celebrate this weird holiday along with Constantine but did it for Dudley's sake going to make breakfast, using his magic to slip padt a sleeping Dudley.

"Hehe, I still got it." Deadly said appearing in the kitchen.

He was making blueberry pancakes, but made tea for himself to wake himself up, hoping Dudley was alright knowing when he grew down into a five or four year old, it would be fun since like little kids that age, little dragons had a fiery temper so hoped Piggy and the others didn't mind the smoke alarms going off.

A few hours later, he heard the Pitter-patter of Dudley's claws on the floor, seeing he was up, hugging him or tackle hugging him, which the phantom was not used to.

"Oops sorry, daddy-" Dudley said making Deadly open mouthed.

"It's fine, buddy but let's have breakfast." Deadly said.

He knew that when they got to the studio, Sneaker and the other kids woukd be there so Dudley could play while he talked to Piggy about what just happened, seeing Dudley dressed in Asian style clothes making him get it.

"Are you mad?" Dudley asked, seeing shake his head.

"No, but we shoukd get going." Deadly said, seeing his brother had his tactical tote with things he wanted to bring, plus had Gloria Stefan with him making Deadly grin, as they were leaving.

* * *

At the studio, the kids were playing football but were wearing football gear, along with padding making Dudley impressed deciding to join in too, making Deadly and Piggy worry because he might get hurt, hoping that the other kids would go easy on him but saw him on all fours with his little claws, making Piggy curious seeing the six year old dragon boy tackle Sneaker doing a touchdown.

"Holy cow, him and contact sports bring out his dragon side!" Piggy said, seeing Deadly sigh.

He saw Dudley pretty hyped up by the game, needing to get him calmer before dinner seeing him want to wrestle.

"Enough, boy as you're almost hurt somebody!" Deadly said wrapping his arms around him in a hug feeling Dudley begin to relax which was good because he knew the football game had riled him up, hearing Dudley sniffle.

"Hey, hey it's all good, nobody got hurt but just relax." Piggy told him joining in the hug feeling Dudley sleepy guessing he needed an nap, before he had food.

After stirring from his nap, Dudley was eating but enjoying the food which made Deadly and Piggy happy.


	6. Not So Good

"Whoa, check out all the snow!" Dudley said, getting the best idea to go play in the snow, while Deadly wad still asleep, seeing his pet penguin Gloria Stefan agree while in the younger dragon boy's arms but Dudley snuck out of the house, in pyjamas and a warm jacket.

He giggled, putting his penguin down onto the snowy ground, since he wanted to make snowballs, and snowmen,along with snow angels, plus with Deadly asleep, he wouldn't know they were outside having fun.

"This is the best morning ever, plus Deadly doesn't like snow, like us!" Dudley said giggling, while making a snowman, or a snow dragon getting an idea for a prank to scare Deadly knowing it was stupid covering himself in snow.

Later that morning after waking up, Deadly was surprised to not find Dudley on his bed, going to his growing down brotner's room, seeing he wasn't there making the phantom worry a little seeing the snow dragon outside putting two and two together.

"Dudley you out there, or hiding?" Deadly said.

He noticed the snow dragon looked like Dudley, but jumped when it put it's hand on his shoulder hearing Dudley chuckle from under his snowy disguise, surprising Deadly that his brother would pull such a trick, hearing him sneeze.

"Haha you got me good, but you alright?" Deadly asked, seeing Dudley nod.

They were going inside to have breakfast and to warm up, but Deadly was keeping an eye on Dudley because he was coming down with something, guessing being out in the cold too long, plus coveting himself in snow had probably done it, so letting him be making hot cocoa to help warm up, hearing Dudley sneeze more.

* * *

"Wow, so Dudley covered himself in snow, and gave you one funny morning but what's wrong?" Constantine said.

"Yes, but he is getting a cold, from that and it frightens me, you know?" Deadly told him, seeing Dudley not himself while here at the studio which bothered him, since they were brothers.

Dudley was colouring about pkaying in the snow with Deadly, but not feeling so good and his head felt pretty warm and beginning to see things, his nose was stuffed up and couldn't stop sneezing plus his throat hurt which made him sound funny when he talked, now his stomach felt like a pile of rocks!

"Dudley sweetie, you alright?" Piggy asked, placing a hand on his forehead, feeling he was red hot!

"Deadly, you better come check out your brother!" she said, hearing Dudley feverishly giggle as Deadly came over stunned, seeing his brother indeed was sick, and really dosed up seeing him feverishly stumble.

"Whoa Dudley, I got you and you aren't feeling so good." Deadly said to him, hearing him whimper while in his big brother's arms making Deadly worry, along with his brotherly instincts coming out.

He was taking Dudley home, as he needed to lie down and rest, since he had a bad cold, making him feel comfortable while tucking him into bed, putting an ice pack on Dudley's head seeing him cuddle Scaly.

"Good boy, just rest up, and get rid of all those germs that are making you not so good." Deadly told him leaving Dudley's room for now, but phoning their doctor, just to be safe than sorry.

He was making orange juice, since he heard that Vitamin C helped with colds and flu, plus the doctor had given him a prescription for medicine for Dudley, leaving to head to the drug store, to get it knowing Dudley was sleeping like a log and woukdn't get up unless he had to use the bathroom, sighing because seeing Dudley sick frightened him.

He was back after a while, but going to check on Dudley, plus try to give him medicine if he woukd let him tiptoeing into Dudley's room, just in case seeing him begin to stir, wondering what was going on.

"I got you medicine, to help you feel better, and destroy those icky germs making you sick." Deadly said, wearing a surgical mask over his snout, so he woukdn't catch his brother's germs, but he looked funny to Dudley.

"Yeah, it makes things fun." Deadly told him.

He was getting Dudley to take his edifice, so he coukd get better, and play in the snow, as he was sleepy thanks to the medicine, but Deadly kissed his forehead letting him sleep.


	7. Becoming More Younger

Deadly was surprised by how well the potion was working, since Dudley was now four and a half but having a meltdown, because he didn't want to take his nap making the phantom of the Muppets surprised by this, because Dudley always acted mature but right now, he couldn't help it because he was becoming younger.

 _This is becoming very fun, too bad Piggy can't see this, that he's going into Code Red but he'll calm down or wear himself out, like when we were kids._

He saw Dudley get tired, curling up on the couch, cuddling Scaly but wearing pull ups, because he was having accidents which was cute so let him sleep since playing all morning as well as his meltdown had worn him out.

He was wrapping a blanket aroubd little Dudley, letting him sleep it off, going to make himself tea and was calming down.

* * *

"Wow, Dudley had a meltdown?" Piggy asked Deadly.

"Yep, and surprised by that, eh?" Deadly replied.

"Yes, I am surprised, as he never acts like that." Piggy said.

It was later that early evening, and Deadly had went to the studio, but had brought Dudley with him but Piggy saw him following his pet penguin, Gloria Stefan which they were Fibding very cute, noticing that he was becoming younger, making Deadly and Piggy exchange a look.

"Hehe, mine!" They heard him say, guessing he had became a two year old, plus his big kid trousers had fallen down, so he was running aroubd baked, with his tail running aroubd, making Piggy giggle, because her husband was very cute right now.

"Deadly, he's not gonna disappear, right?" she asked, seeing Deadly shake his head.

"No, he's just going to be stuck as a baby for a bit, but it should be fun." Deadly replied.

They saw the now two year old Dudley entranced by baby toys, which was very cute, but Deadly was making him milk to help him since he cared about his brother, but Piggy saw him hugging her leg which was very cute.

"Here we go, as this should help, since you're going to be a baby sooner or later." Deadly said feeding Dudley, which he was loving, feeling sleepy, needing an nap but on Deadly's lap which the Phantom agreed was pretty cute knowing he needed him, Piggy too


End file.
